percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Questers: The Howl of the Hound
Prologue Zia's POV "Wake up!" I yelled shaking Jean. "It's time for the campfire!" Jean groaned and sat up. "Why's it so special?" "Natalie, Ava and Zack are going to tell a story!" "Oh great." said Jean."I get to listen to 30 year olds drone on about their first words." "You know who you remind me of, Jean?" said Aunt Natalie and I jumped. I hadn't realized she had been right behind me. "Who?" Jean said, "Godzilla?" "No," Aunt Natalie said, "Someone worse. Ava." "Thank you," said Jean smiling. "And because of the compliment, I'll go." ---- "Quiet down everyone!" said Zack. "Alright. . . Chapter 1 Zack's POV . . .It was a dark and stormy night. Michael,Kyra,Natalie,Ava and I were lost in some woods in Canada." "What did you drink?" interrupted Jean. "No, let me guess, Canada dry?" Zack ignored her. "It had started when a huge storm had come in. somehow, it whisked us into the center of the forest. 'This is just great!' Ava said sarcastically. 'Yeah!' said Michael genuinely enthusiastic. 'I can finally try my survival skills.' 'What do you see in him?' Natalie said turning to Kyra. 'I don't know sometimes,' Kyra said and the 2 girls giggled. 'What are they doing?' said Zack and Michael shrugged. 'Must be a girl thing.' he said. Meanwhile Ava went out in the forest with the comment, 'I'm going hunting.' 'She's going hunting?" Natalie said to Kyra and Kyra shrugged. 'Must be an Ava thing.' she said." Ava's POV "Thank you for making me sound like a Hunter of Artemis, Zack. And I did catch a Turkey bigger then me!" "Because your such a midget." "Oh shut up. -ahem- I caught it and brought it back. Everyone was impressed. Including zack." "Oh, be quiet." "You be quiet. I'm the one telling the story." "Uh, guys?" said Arthur. "Please continue. Is there anyone who wants to hear arguing?" "Me!" Jean said raising her hand. Zia ignored her sister. "Go on." "After eating we packed up and walked along the river until, unexpectedly, we got an Iris-message. 'What the-" said zack as he saw the shimmering message. It was camp. 'You must come quickly!' Chiron yelled but then something shattered the connection- a huge hound howl. It was so loud the connection broke. 'Oh no . .' Michael and Natalie muttered at once. 'What is it?' I said indignantly. 'The camp is just filled with dogs.' 'Not just any dogs ,' Natalie said. 'Tartarus terriers.' said Michael. "A special breed that some demititans bred." 'I read about those!' Kyra exclaimed. 'I read they were worse then Hellhounds. They can control other dogs, possess humans, and rip a human to shreds if they get they're hands on one.' There was silence. 'We have to go home!' I said. And thats where we'll leave off for the night." The campers stared at us, transfixed except for Jean who was sound asleep. Chapter 2 Natalie's POV "My turn!" I said the next day. "Thank goodness," sighed Annabeth. "I want to hear the rest." "Well, we had been traveling for 2 days and still no sign of civilization... 'Arrgh!' a frustrated Ava yelled and sat down on the rock. 'We could use Mauraders TD right now.' said Michael. 'That's it!' I exclaimed and picked up my cell. 'You're not going to get service here!' Zack pointed out. 'I know.' I said and tossed it into the stream. 'NO!' yelled my friends. 'That may have been our only chance.' said Kyra. 'No it isn't our ONLY chance,' I said. 'Look at the phone.' The others obliged and gasped. Where the cell used to be was a golden drachma. 'Naiads pay a lot for cells,' I said and threw the coin into a rainbow. 'Oh Goddess, show me The Corsair, Copperback.' The Maurader apeared in a cloud of Mist. 'What is it guys?' he said seeing our faces. 'We're a little lost, buddy.' Zack said. 'I'll be right there.' said The Maurader and broke connection. 'He's going to take hours!' said Ava. 'I'm right here.' 'AAAHH!' we screamed and whirled around. There he was!" Ava's POV "I'm continuing the story!" I announced loudly. Natalie nodded. 'Oh my gosh!' I said. 'Where can I get one of those? Clarisse will be scared out of her wits.' I realized everyone was glaring at me. 'Right.' I said. 'So, please get us home.' 'That will be hard,' said the Corsair, 'See, we're in the Forest of Secrets. An uninhabited place that exists on the verge of nowhere.' 'Great,' Michael said. 'Get us home.' 'I can't.' 'You can't????? What about that teleportation device?' 'My Warp-cycle? It can be only used once. We need to wait for tomorrow night.' 'WHAT?!' Natalie screeched. 'Why the heck did you not tell us that?' 'You idiot!' I yelled 'You should have brought 2.' 'Good point.' he said. Rustle! '' 'I-I-I thought you said this place was uninhabited.' Kyra said. 'It is,' Marauder said. 'Stand back to back.' Michael with sword and shield, Natalie with Scar, Zack with his crossbow, The marauder with his weapons, Kyra with her arrows, and me with my Stygian Iron blade formed an arc. ''Ruff! Ruff! Three Tartarus Terriers rushed in. There was a woosh and I went black. That's a good place to stop." "Awwwwwwww," sighed the entire campfire. "Off to bed," said Chiron and they all trudged to our cabins. Chapter 3 Zack's POV The campers eagerly gathered, waiting for the final chapter. "So," I said. "I woke up and tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. Was I paralyzed? No ''I thought. But i didn't think. ''You are my slave ''The strange thoughts continued. ''O-kay ''I thought back. ''Now let me move. Its not me anymore. It's us. Yes,us ''I thought and stood up. I didn't care I was being possesed." Natalie's POV "Thank-you for that weird comment, Zack. I'll finish this up though. So, I was sleeping and... 'Natalie, wake up,' I opened my eyes to see Kyra shaking me. 'Come see this.' I followed Kyra took the edge of the room and realized we were in a palace. It had dark stone walls and greek fire torchs. Kra lead me too a balcony where we observed demons building, dancing and more. 'Mount Othrys,' Ava whispered. Then I saw some thing that caught my eye. 'The Forest of Secrets must defy the concepts of time and space. Guys look.' Helping to build a cannon were Michael, Zack, and The Marauder---except they were different. One eye was green and the other was normal but glazed. 'What are they doing?' Kyra said. 'They're being possesed.' I said. 'Tell us more about possessing, Natalie,' Ava said. I took a deep breath and began speaking. 'When possesed you have only half conciousness.You cannot control your body but can add extra strength and gift the terrier with your knowledge and skill.' Kyra was trembling, staring at Michael with horror. 'You speak in a doubled voice and refer to yorself as "us" or "we".' 'Well, we need to stop them.' Ava declared. ''Knock! Knock! '''Come in!', I yelled. Michael was at the door. 'We shall escort you to our master,' he said in a tripled voice. 'I think I'll pass,' said Kyra and tried to slip away but Ava grapped her. 'Yes, just give us a second', she said and closed the door. Zack's POV I was tired of working. ''Okay ''I thought. ''I'm ready to stop. Never! ''I thought. ''What? ''I yelled/thought, and we unsheathed our sword. We looked at Ava, Natalie and Kyra. 'You wouldn't hurt us,' Ava said in a clear but strong voice. 'We would,' we said aloud and rushed at Ava." Chapter 4 Ava's POV "I whirled around to see terrier-Zack rushing at me. 'What the-' I said and caught the strike. 'Oh no!' Natalie said and The Marauder and Michael rushed at her. I didn't have the chance to see what was happening to Kyra, but I thought she ran to help Natalie. ''We could really use some of Hermes' vitamins, I though desperately. Suddenly I thought of an idea. 'Guys, I have an idea!' I screamed to Natalie and Kyra. 'Get away from them!' Natalie and Kyra lept out of the way as I stood up and raised my hands. Trembling, I said a prayer to my dad and let the energy flow out of me. The dogs collapsed. Natalie and Kyra whipped towards me. 'What did you do?' Kyra screamed. 'It's okay,' I snapped. 'I killed the Tartarus Terriers but not the boys. It was very hard to do. They're just sleeping right now.' Natalie crept over and tapped Zack cautiously with Scar's sheath. Zack's doggy eyes opened. 'They're still dogs,' Kyra pointed out. 'But they like it when you scratch their bellies,' Natalie answered. 'Um hey you're rubbing Zack,' I pointed out, disgusted. Natalie leapt away. 'Okay sorry. I just realized how weird that was.' The dogs stood up and padded towards Kyra, who was sitting on the ground. They gathered around her and licked her face. 'Actually,' Natalie said. 'I think they're just dogs now.' Kyra finished, 'Which means the boys....' 'No,' I gasped. 'They can't be in the Underworld.' Kyra started to cry. Suddenly we heard a throat being cleared from behind the trees. It was Zack's voice. "Uhhh guys? Do you know where our clothes are?' 'Zack? Michael? Marauder?' Ava said hopefully. 'Yeah, we're here,' Michael said. 'Can you just throw us our backpacks?'" Natalie's POV "Then Michael asked, 'Did you guys really think the dogs were us?' Kyra, Ava, and I looked at each other at once and blushed. We talked rapidly at the same time. 'No of course not.' 'That would be weird.' 'Why would you think that?' 'Your dog was really cute Michael,' Kyra said. We all stared awkwardly. 'Yeah, Australian shepherds are adorable,' I said, helping her out. 'Thanks,' Kyra mouthed to me. 'So are we ready to get back?' The Marauder asked. 'I just have one question,' I said. 'Why are we at Mt. Othrys?' 'Who cares?' Zack asked. 'Let's just go back. I don't want to be a dog ever again. Those fleas itched like crazy. And I had the sudden to urge to roll in-" I paled. 'I need to wash my hands.'" Zack's POV "So we got back to Camp and were awarded with laurels for our quest," I finished. "And for a couple weeks the girls were being really sneaky until we found out they snuck the dogs back somehow.' "How could we help it?" Natalie asked. "They were adorable and didn't have any owners." "When can we go on a quest like you guys?" Arthur asked. "Well actually....right now," Chiron answered. Category:The Questers (OC Club)